Just Two People
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are alone together on valentine's day. Only thing is they aren't dating yet and neither of them dares to tell the other. Until one of them accidentally lets some crucial words slip. What could possibly happen? HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the plot's mine.

All right, I bet none of you expected a comeback from me on this site. Or atleast a valentine's fic. But here I am surprising the heck out of you. Just kidding. Due to the fact I am currently dating again I simply felt like writing something in a romantic sense. This is for everyone who gets to enjoy valentines day with that special someone.

Story is about Michiru and Haruka ofcourse. I originally planned a SetsunaMichiru story but decided not to do that since most people out here seem to enjoy the HarukaMichiru pairing a lot. I hope you'll like this fic. Please let me know what you think of it.

Extra note: I deleted 'wicked little tokyo' because I found a story which had almost the same plot as mine so I didn't think it would be original anymore. As for that fact I am going to write a Sailor moon story involving the whole 'death note' anime. Mix the Senshi together with a death note and what do you get? Mystery, love, forbidden love, shinigami and ofcourse a lot of action, drama and crying. I don't know when the first chapter will be up though.

* * *

**Just Two People**

**by**

**Amnesia Nmyph**

**

* * *

**

_So I'm sorry if I ever resisted,_

_I never had a doubt you ever existed._

It was already dark outside although it was still early in the evening. Today should've been a special day. Well, certainly much different from how her day had actually gone. Valentine's day. What was the big deal about it anyway? It was just a day chosen for some unknown reason to celebrate love on. Atleast, that's what the blonde tomboy understood of it all. Or better said, didn't understand about it. Haruka yawned and switched off the tv once she noticed Michiru's eyes on her. ''Mmmh?''

Usually that was a sign for Michiru to speak up, tell whatever was on her mind. This time however she remained quiet. ''What's up Michiru?'' The tomboy now asked, wondering why her friend was looking at her as if she was about to cry.

Michiru kept quiet for a fewm more minutes and just kept staring at Haruka with the same look on her face. A look Haruka never saw before by the way. It somehow didn't fit the face of the usual reserved and smiling girl. ''Haruka,'' The aqua haired girl finally said after the awkward silence.

''Yes?'' Haruka asked, sitting up straight to show Michiru she had her full attention.

''Was this how you imagined yourself spending this day?'' The question sounded. This kind of caught Haruka off guard. She hadn't been expecting this kind of question. She actually didn't mind spending this day with Michiru since to her it was like any other day. Maybe Michiru didn't feel the same way about it.

The blonde shrugged. ''I actually don't mind spending my time with you. No matter what date or day. I guess you had wished for something else today? If you still want I can just leave the house until later tonight and you can invite whoever you want.''

Michiru immidiately understood what Haruka thought at this point and quickly shook her head. ''It isn't anything like that. I love spending time with you but it's just... When I heard Usagi talk about her plans with Mamoru I kind of felt...'' There was another slight pause before she added, with nothing but a whisper ''...Jealous.''

Once again she had managed to surprise Haruka. ''Jealous? Of that dickhead and Usagi? Come on.''

''Not like that. I just wish I had someone to hug, to go out on dates with. To brag about with my friends.''

Haruka raised an eyebrow. What friends? For as far as she knew the only friends Michiru had were Haruka herself and the rest of the senshi. ''I didn't know.'' A stupid thing to say but what else could she say.

''Don't you want a lover, Ruka?'' Michiru then asked.

_'Managed to catch me off guard with her questions three times in one evening, must be serious.'_ The tomboy thought and smiled a bit. Her smile faded when she saw the serious look on Michiru's face.

''Isn't there someone you like to spend days like these with?'' The smaller girl went on.

''A day like this,'' Haruka repeated. ''To me today is like any other day. One that will end after twenty-four hours.''

''I'm serious.''

''Me too.'' Uncomfortable with the subject Haruka put a hand through her hair, trying to think of a reason to get out of this conversation.

''Tenoh, talk to me here. I'm trying to have a normal conversation here. Not to mention a very private and serious conversation.'' Michiru said, trying to sound angry although she failed miserably. There was just something about Haruka that made her incapable of getting angry with her.

_'Whatever happened to the 'Ruka'?'_ The tomboy leaned back against the couch she was sitting on her closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened the again she found herself face to face with Michiru. ''Fine,'' She said. ''I used to have a boyfriend a few years ago. I was still a virgin, he was a guy and not a virgin. I thought I was ready, slept with him and decided never to repeat that with a dude. And now whenever I don't want to brush my teeth I remember myself of what he put into my mouth and brush them extra well.'' She faked a smile and showed her teeth. ''That's why they're always so white.''

''Haruka I...'' Michiru wanted to say something, anything, but simply couldn't find the words. She knew there had happened a lot more than Haruka let on that night. Even though Haruka had brushed it off as a joke she clearly heard the pain that was hidden in the blonde's voice.

''Never mind.'' Haruka held up her hand, letting Michiru knew she wasn't willing to discus the matter any further. ''Anyway, you're right. I was selfish. I simply didn't think tonight was special but I forgot completely about your feelings. So if you want to do something tonight with or without me just tell me.''

''With you sounds perfect.'' Michiru whispered, tears forming in her eyes although Haruka couldn't see them. ''We can just stay here tonight and watch a romantic movie. If the 14th of February doesn't mean anything to you it won't mean anything to me either.'' Michiru was this close to telling Haruka about her feelings but just when she was about to open her mouth the blonde stood up.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' She simply stated and walked towards the bathroom without waiting for a response from her friend.

''Haruka...'' Michiru yelled after her causing the blonde to stop. But instead of saying what she really wanted to say she just asked Haruka if she could stay here for the night since she didn't feel like going home again. Unlike Haruka she still lived together with her parents. That's probably why she was here more often than at home. She just liked the freedom she had around Haruka. It surely felt like she was living here instead of anywhere else.

''Ofcourse.'' Came the reply and with that Haruka disappeared into the bathroom.

The aqua haired girl knew she had hit a soft spot when mentioned and complaining on about valentine's day like that. She felt guilty for making Haruka feel uncomfortable. Quickly she stood up and decided to follow the other girl.

Haruka now was fully undressed and had just stepped into the shower. The hot water poured over her like a small waterfall. She had never been a fan of the water but she had to admit that this time it had a soothing effect on her. Ofcourse she was denying the fact that the water from the shower wasn't the only thing that was streaming down her face.

Why couldn't she just tell Michiru that her past had nothing to do with her hating valentines day. She simply hated it because she didn't want to share it with anyone else next to Michiru. Ofcourse the other girl wouldn't understand. Michiru couldn't possibly know how hard it was to be around the person you loved every damn minute of your life without being able to tell them how you feel. She simply couldn't kn...

Haruka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door that opened. Since you could easily hear the shower run from the other side of the door she never bothered to lock it since it was clear whether someone was taking a shower or not, especially since she was used to living alone and never feared the idea of someone walking in on her taking a shower. Ofcourse she hadn't even considered locking the door this evening either. And now she was standing butt naked in front of a fully dressed Michiru.

She could see Michiru's eyes scan over her naked body for a few seconds. But then the smaller girl stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Then without a warning she stepped towards the blonde and hugged her closely. The hot water kept falling on them as they just stood there. One unable to say anything while the other one had started to apologize about earlier multiple times.

Finally when Haruka had gotten over the shock she closed her arms around the aqua haired beauty. ''It's ok, Michiru. It wasn't the main reason anyway. In fact, I've put that guy behind me a long time ago.''

Michiru pulled away, looking a bit confused but happy at the same time. ''Then why do you hate valentines day so much?''

''I don't hate it.'' Came the honest reply. ''I just don't think too much of it. I've got nothing to complain anyway. For three years in a row I've been spending it with the person I truly love.''

Michiru giggled. ''Don't be silly Ruka. The past three years you've been spending valentines day with me, lying on the couch and...'' Finally it hit her. ''Oh.''

''Oh.'' Haruka echoed sadly. She knew there was no way back now. She had just confessed her biggest secret. A secret she had held ever since the day she met Michiru. No, she had been in love with Michiru even before that. She just couldn't explain.

With that Haruka turned away and turned off the shower, brushed past Michiru, took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her naked body. ''You can leave if you want. No hard feelings. I understand.'' She said, still not turning around to face Michiru directly.

''Oh I'll leave.'' Michiru said. Her voice held no sign of disgust or fear. No instead she sounded a lot happier than she had a few minutes ago. ''What about that new restaurant that opened across town. I heard it's a great place to spend...''

''Wow, wow.'' Haruka interrupted the other. ''Are you saying you want me to...''

''Go out on a date with me.'' Michiru finished. ''After all, today should be spend with the person you love right? You love me and I...'' She gazed up and stared right into Haruka's deep green eyes. ''And I love you.'' She finished.

Haruka really didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there as her grip around the towel got weaker until her hand eventually dropped by her side. Somehow the towel remained wrapped around her body.

''You're cute when you look like that.'' Michiru giggled and stepped closer to her soon-to-be lover. ''I should surprise you more often. Especially since it's usually you who does the surprising.''

The tomboy opened her mouth to say something but no word could come out.

Michiru smirked. ''Inviting.'' Was all she said before finally closing the gap between them by pressing their lips together. Much to her surprise Haruka immidiately responded to the kiss as if she had been waiting for Michiru to do that for quite some time now. Haruka's arms where now wrapped around Michiru's waist as Michiru's arms were put around the taller woman's neck.

The kiss deepened when Haruka opened her mouth for Michiru to explore every inch of it.

For what seemed a few hours later they parted. In fact it had only lasted a few seconds but it had been too intense for both of them to notice the actual durance of their kiss. ''You tricked me, didn't you?'' Michiru asked, still a bit dazed by the kiss.

Haruka blushed. ''Maybe.''

The smaller girl just shook her head. ''Why not keep up the tradition?''

''No restaurant?'' The tomboy asked, pretending to be surprised. She knew what Michiru was aiming at while mentioning a certain 'tradition'.

The aqua haired girl nodded. ''Tv and a romantic movie. Just like always?''

Now it was Haruka's turn to nodd. ''Just let me get dressed.''

''Or help me get undressed.'' Michiru whispered.

''Isn't that too soon?''

Again a giggle escaped Michiru's lips. ''Not if you consider me waiting and being ready for this moment for three years now.'' Haruka wanted to say something but Michiru placed a finger on her lips. ''I'll stop surprising you. Now let it rest Ruka.''

Maybe this year wouldn't be the same as always and maybe this day indeed meant something special. It certainly meant to them.

Together, hand in hand they walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Who knew what next year would bring the two destined lovers?

**The End**

_I did it! I wrote a story without leaving it unfinished. (considering I started this story two weeks ago.) Anyway, I hope you all liked it. Once again, happy valentine!_


End file.
